


we hate all the same people

by lonelyghosts



Category: DCU
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gay, Harassment, they're around the age of college sophomores (except joker he's like 30)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: Text chat logs recovered from Harley Quinn's phone.





	we hate all the same people

~

 **xx_joker_xx** : hellooooo harlsies

 **xx_joker_xx** : word travels pretty fast down in the city streets. especially when you know where to look.

 **xx_joker_xx:** you really ought not to give your cell phone number out that easily. poor lil boomer won't recover from that broken thigh bone for quite a while!!

 **xx_joker_xx** : but that was the least of the things i've learned! i heard you were hooked up w/ that plant girl redhead!! she was in juvenile arkham right after you broke me out!

 **xx_joker_xx** : ivy, was it?

 **harlequeen** : why are you texting me

 **harlequeen** : i told you to stay the fuck away from me

 **xx_joker_xx** : aww harley!!! baby girl!!!! sweetcheeks!!! darling!!! honey pie!!!! don't act like that!!! you know i'm the only one for you

 **xx_joker_xx:** XD XD XD XD

 **harlequeen** : how do you even know about ivy anyways, you sick fuck. also no one except for 12-year-olds from the 90s uses 'XD'

 **xx_joker_xx** : what, did you think that transferring to a pretty lil private school would protect you from me? and fuck you, i love my XD

 **harlequeen** : stop it, you sick motherfucker.  this isn't funny. it has NEVER been funny. 

 **xx_joker_xx** : maybe to you it isn't but i know that im laughing HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **harlequeen** : fuck off. im blocking your number. also just say 'lol' instead of HAHAHAHAHA it's cringy and i'm saying this as the one who says dad puns constantly

**xx_joker_xx has been blocked.**

\--

 

[ **jjokerrr@gmail.com** ](mailto:jjokerrr@gmail.com) **sent you an e-mail**

 

**READ      DELETE**

 

 **READ**      >DELETE

 

\--

 

**harlequeen's account automatically rejected message from [BLOCKED].**

 

\--

 

**Bad Jokester sent harlequeen a private message at 2:29 AM**

 

~

 

 **Bad Jokester** : this is so funny harlsies-pie

 **Bad Jokester** : like just imagine it. you! dating someone who isn't ME? ha im CRACKING UP just thinkin about it

 **Bad Jokester** : how much did u pay her off

 **Bad Jokester** : oh wait ! i forgot! now that you're a ~good girl now~ you're BROKE! oh this is simply

 **Bad Jokester** : so either she actually likes you (impossible)

 **Bad Jokester** : or you paid her in Other Currency (i certainly wouldn't put it past you to turn tricks)

 **Bad Jokester** : OR she doesnt know how Fucked Up you are!!!

 **harlequeen** : just go the fjck away i told you i never ever wanted to see u agani i

 **harlequeen** : i swear to god that i will call the cops on your sick pedophile ass

 **Bad Jokester** : and you think they'll BELIEVE a troublemaker like you? with your criminal record? you always were delusional, harley!! and it's not pedophilia if you ~wanted it~. and you did.... as your criminal record will back me up on that <3

 **harlequeen** : fuck off.

**Bad Jokester has been blocked.**

 

~

**harlequeen sent Ivy Isley a private message at 3:01 AM.**

 

~

 

 **harlequeen** : hey can i talk to you i'm really freaking out

 **Ivy Isley** : Sure. What's going on?

 **harlequeen** : so you know how i told you about my abusive ex……. he's contacting me again and i can't get him to stop

 **Ivy Isley** : Say no more. Where does he live, I'll go beat him up

 **harlequeen** : it's not worth it seriously i was just gonna ask if you could poke around and ask some tech friends to maybe , block his IP address permanently??

 **Ivy Isley** : You sure that violence isn't necessary??

 **harlequeen** : if you did beat him up it would just egg him on. he's persistent like that. blocking his IP address will at least make him think he's won because he'll have the impression the messages are still going through, my inbox is just gonna automatically reject them so i don't spiral

 **harlequeen** : he's a dick anyways , he's not worth it

 **Ivy Isley:** Fine, if you're sure. I'll put some feelers ou **t**

 **Ivy Isley** : if you know what I mean

 **harlequeen** : i fucking hate you and your stupid puns . i'm the pun girlfriend in this relationship and you know it

 **Ivy Isley** : You want to bet on that?

 **harlequeen** : fuck yeah i do

 **Ivy Isley:** You're on.

~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> to be continued maybe


End file.
